


Short Cuts

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday present for reggietate. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Short Cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> Written as a birthday present for reggietate. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.

Nick held Jenny's hand, careful not to dislodge any of the wires attached to her. They'd been out on an anomaly alert, a perfectly normal alert with no obvious signs of incursion. So it was all the more surprising when the Stegosaurus charged at Jenny and Nick as they'd been getting out of the car. And Jenny – impossibly brave, ridiculously-heeled Jenny had pushed him out of the way and been injured in his stead.

He'd never forgive himself if she didn't pull through.

The hum of the machines changed and Nick was immediately alert. He was about to call out, when he found his hand being squeezed very tightly.

“Jenny? You're awake.”

Jenny gave a tentative smile. “Yes. Just.” They stared at each other for a few seconds. “Do you fancy skipping the bit about how much we mean to each other and just getting down to the kissing?” she asked.

Nick gave a startled laugh. “Aye, I think I can do that.”

Then, very gently, he planted a soft kiss against Jenny's lips. She sighed into it, then drifted off into a gentle sleep.

Nick didn't let her hand go all night.


End file.
